parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 7 - Calhoun Finds Pinkie
Transcript (Later, Calhoun is seen heading up to her office when she sees an attractive man (Flynn Rider) looking in a baby carriage. She thinks he is doing something naughty and rushes to him *Calhoun: Uh... Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, wait a minute. Hey, hey! (As Calhoun gets closer, it turns out that Flynn is actually lighting a cigarette holder for Agnes Gru, who is inside the carriage.) *Flynn: I've been trying to make her quit, but she just won't listen to me. *Agnes: What do you know, ya dumb brute? You got the I.Q. Of a rattle. You Calhoun? *Calhoun: Yeah. *Agnes: I want to talk to you about the Frizzle murder. Hey, psst. Hon, why don't you run downstairs and get me a racin' form? (She then slaps him on the butt to send him going.) *Flynn Rider: Okay, okay. I'm goin'. *Calhoun: A femme fatale, huh? *Agnes: My problem is I got a 50-year-old lust and a three-year-old tinky. *Calhoun: Yeah. Must be tough. *Agnes: Look, Calhoun, the pony didn't kill Frizzle. She's not a murderer. I should know. She's a dear friend of mine. I tell you, Calhoun, the whole thing stinks like yesterday's diapers. Look at this. (Shows her a newspaper article) The paper said Frizzle left no will. That's a load of succotash. Every toon knows Frizzle had a will. She promised to leave Toontown to us toons. That will is the reason she got bumped off. *Calhoun: Has anybody ever seen this will? *Agnes: Uh, no. But she gave us her solemn oath. *Calhoun: If you believe that that jokestress could do anything solid, the gag's on you, pal. *Agnes: I just figured, since you were the one who got my pal in trouble, you might want to help get her out. I can pay ya! *(But Calhoun doesn't care. Instead she takes the carriage with Agnes inside and pushes it towards the stairs.) *Gru: Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes! *(Agnes and the carriage go down the stairs bumping and tumbling until her cigarette holder falls out.) *Agnes: Wah! (Crying) Wah! (Calhoun enters her office and slams the door. She then looks at the newspaper article that Agnes gave her which reads "Toon kills Woman. Valerie Frizzle killed at the hands of jealous pony. Gag queen leaves no will." It features the picture of Aladdin and Frizzle doing Patty Cake.) *Calhoun: It ain't my fault the pony got herself in trouble. All I did was take a couple of lousy pictures. (Suddenly, while looking at the article, Calhoun notices something. She grabs a cup in a paper, opens a bag, grabs a magnifying glass, and the cup from paper pressing against the picture of Frizzle. Calhoun looks closer, and sees a piece of paper in Frizzle's coat pocket. It is the will that Agnes was telling her about) *Calhoun: Baby was right. (Despite this, she just shrugs and forgets anything she saw.) *Calhoun: The heck with it. (Calhoun then pulls down a row of drawers, which turns out to be a bed. Calhoun falls down on the bed and almost falls asleep when she comes face to face with Pinkie! Both Calhoun and Pinkie both scream at the sight of each other.) *Calhoun: How the heck did you get in here? *Pinkie: Through the mail slot. I thought it would be best if I waited inside, seeing's how I'm wanted for murder. *Calhoun: No kidding. Just talking to you could get me a rap. Wait a minute. Anybody know you're here? *Pinkie: Nobody. Not a soul, except, uh... *Calhoun: Who? *Pinkie: Well, you see. I didn't know where your office was. So I asked a newsgirl. She didn't know. So I asked the firewoman, the greengrocer, the butcher, the baker. They didn't know. But the liquor store girl, he knew. *Calhoun: In other words, the whole darn town knows you're here! Come on! Get out of here! Come on! (She grabs Pinkie and tries to throw her out of the room, but Pinkie holds on to the door with all her might.) *Pinkie: Please, Tammy, don't throw me out! You're making a big mistake! I didn't kill anybody! I swear! This whole thing's a setup, a scam, a frame job. Ow! Tammy, I could never hurt anybody. Ow. My whole purpose... in... life... is... to... ...make... people... Laugh! (Suddenly, like a slingshot, Pinkie is flung around the office and lands right on Calhoun's bed. Calhoun struggles to get on top of the bed and manages.) *Pinkie: Okay, okay, sure. I admit it. I got a little steamed when you showed me those pictures of Aladdin. So I rushed over to the Ink and Paint Club. But he wasn't in his dressing room! So I wrote him a love letter! *Calhoun: Wait a minute! Wait a minute. You're telling me, in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your husband a love letter? *Pinkie: That's right. I know that he was just an innocent victim of circumstance. *Calhoun: I suppose you used the old lipstick-on-the-mirror routine, huh? *Pinkie: Lipstick, yes. Mirror, no. I found a nice, clean piece of paper. 'Dearest Aladdin, 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. 'One, one thousand. Two, one thousand. Three, one thousand. (She starts jumping on the bed while reading it, much to Calhoun's annoyance.) *Calhoun: Why didn't you just leave the letter there? (While Pinkie is talking, Calhoun grabs her again and tries to throw her out but to no avail.) *Pinkie: Obviously, a poem of this power and sensitivity must... Aah! Be read in person. So I went home to wait for him. But the predators were there waitin' for me. So... So I ran. *Gru: So why come to me? I'm the gal that took the pictures of your husband. *Oh (Home): Yeah. And you're also the gal that helped all these toons. Everybody knows when a toon's in trouble, there's only one place to go: Calhoun and Calhoun. *Calhoun: Not any more. *(Pinkie's smile then turns into a small frown, and she begins to sit down in a nearby chair. Calhoun stops her.) *Calhoun: Get outta that chair! *(Pinkie gets out of the chair.) *Calhoun: That's my sister's chair. *Pinkie: Yeah, where is your sister, anyway? She looks like a sensitive... and sober... lady. (Calhoun still doesn't care. She starts to touch the telephone.) *Calhoun: That's it. I'm callin' the cops. (Pinkie, feeling dejected starts to leave.) *Pinkie: Go ahead. Call the cops. I come here for help, and what do you do? You turn me in. No, no. Don't feel guilty about me. So long, and thanks for nothin'. (Pinkie then heads for a nearby door, but it is actually the closet. When she slams the door, books drop on her.) *Calhoun: That's the closet! Stupe! *(Calhoun stops trying to call the cops, and heads toward the closet to look for Pinkie. When she opens the door, all she sees is a detective's coat and hat. Suddenly, Pinkie pops out of the coat and speaks in a gruff voice.) *Pinkie: Tammy Calhoun! (She puts the cuffs on her hoof and Calhoun's hand) You're under arrest!(She then lets out her signature babble. Calhoun, using her side of the cuffs, flings Pinkie onto the bed.) *Calhoun: Get outta there. (Pinkie lets out a mischevious smile. But Calhoun is still angry with her.) *Calhoun: Idiot. I got no keys for these cuffs. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes